Compression engine brakes are typically used as auxiliary brakes, in addition to wheel brakes, on relatively large vehicles, for example trucks, powered by heavy or medium duty diesel engines. A compression engine braking system is arranged, when activated, to provide an additional opening of an engine cylinder's exhaust valve when the piston in that cylinder is close to the top-dead-center position of its compression stroke so that compressed air is released through the exhaust valve. This causes the engine to function as a power consuming air compressor which slows the vehicle.
In a typical valve train assembly used with a compression engine brake, the exhaust valve is actuated by a rocker arm which engages the exhaust valve by means of a valve bridge. The rocker arm rocks in response to a cam on a rotating cam shaft and presses down on the valve bridge which itself presses down on the exhaust valve to open it. A hydraulic lash adjuster may also be provided in the valve train assembly to remove any lash (i.e. gap) that develops between components in the valve train assembly.
There is a need for an improved valve bridge and in particular, but not exclusively, one that can be used in combination with a compression engine braking system.